Intelligence Convergence Group
The Intelligence Convergence Group, also known as the ICG, is a United States organisation dedicated to ensuring that America is the most technologically superior nation in the world. It is led by a committee made up from the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the National Reconnaissance Office. History Early History The Intelligence Convergence Group was formed in secret at an unknown time during the 20th century, and quickly and efficiently began infiltrating various U.S. military units, corporations and universities. While most of their operations are unknown, there were at least four examples of military unit eliminations in the fifteen years before 1999. Despite the organisation remaining a secret, a few whispers about them did spread. Mother heard Hugo Boddintongton sharing the rumours, but didn't believe him and labelled him as "a real fruitloop". During the 1990's, the ICG's operatives in the CIA did business with Osama bin Laden. When Aloysius Knight found out, he was ordered to be liquidated, along with Rufus, and Wade Brandeis attempted to carry out the orders. When Knight was discovered to still be alive, the ICG used its resources to frame him as a traitor and send him on the run. They ordered the elimination of Andrew Trent's unit when they stumbled on an artifact referencing an alien gift, Trent's men turned against him and forced him into hiding in the temple when the SEAL team arrived. Trent managed to elude them, however the ICG was prepared for the possibility that he might still be alive, and had agents watching Trent's parents in case he tried to make contact with them. Trent, looking to find out who his enemy was, captured one of the agents and interogated him for information. After the Undersecretary of Defence dispatched Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16 to Wilkes Ice Station to investigate and secure an apparent alien spaceship they had uncovered, the ICG moved to have some of its military assets prepare to move in and eliminate the team. Ice Station After the first battle at Wilkes Ice Station, the ICG revealed themselves in the form of Scott "Snake" Kaplan when he smothered Samurai and attempted to kill Mother and Schofield. Snake was soon caught, but only offered his former team mates the information that the ICG would have them killed one way or the other. Later, Schofield recieved an e-mail directed to him by Andrew Trent, listing all known operatives. Because of this, Schofield was able to uncover Montana, though his warning came too late for Santa Cruz. Though he tried to take out Gant, Montana was killed by a mutant elephant seal. Later, Schofield learned from a friendly fellow Marine, Romeo, that American forces were stationed outside of Wilkes and were awaiting a SEAL team to breach first. Recognising that this was similar to the incident that prevented Schofield from doing anything in Trent's situation years ago, and that the SEALs and Army Rangers led by Arlin Brookes were ICG, Schofield decided to takes his remaining people and flee to the ice cavern below. After reuniting with Gant and Sarah Hensleigh, Schofield spotted Sarah's maiden name on the back of her locket, and realised that she was the Sarah Parkes listed as an ICG operative. After Sarah radioed the SEAL team for orders, she was told she could kill them if she needed too. However a series of demolition charges set up by the British SAS detonated, and the ice shelf began to break apart. Though if is unknown if the SEALs were able to escape the station or remained trapped inside, Sarah was killed by Gant in the chaos. As they made their escape on the B-7A Silhouette, Schofield uncovered yet more ICG agents in F-22s under John Yates' command, who tried to direct him to the USS Enterprise. However Schofield instead used the Silhouette to engage the F-22s, utilising its literal stealth mode, and destroyed the squadron. Aboard the USS Wasp when Schofield landed was one of the ICG's heads, Thomas Clayton, who had taken command from Jack Walsh. Luckily the missile Schofield had set to destroy the Silhouette took out Clayton and his men. Shortly after they landed at Pearl Harbour, Charles Kozlowski had Schofield and his civilian allies tricked into entering his car, prepared to take them out himself. However he was stopped by Walsh, who by pulling rank had Kozlowski arrested. Trent then introduced Schofield to Pete and Alison Cameron from the Washington Post, who published an article using Trent and Schofield's testimony to expose the Intelligence Convergence Group. With its activites publicised and many of its operatives uncovered, the ICG was disbanded by the rest of the U.S. government, with all of its members arrested for espionage. Scarecrow Despite the purging of the ICG and its operatives, a few managed to avoid being uncovered in the government's investigations, Cal Noonan and Wade Brandeis among them. Known Members Heads of ICG *Sergeant Major Charles Kozlowski (Marine Representative to the JCS) *Admiral Thomas Clayton (Navy Representative to the JCS) Military Operatives *Lieutenant Commander Sean Barnes (Navy SEALs) *Captain Wade Brandeis (Delta Forces) *Captain Arlin Brookes (Army Rangers) *CPRL Roger Dowd (U.S. Marine Corps) *Senior Sergeant Raymond Granger (Army Rangers) *Gunnery Sergeant Scott Kaplan (U.S. Marine Corps) *Sergeant Morgan Lee (U.S. Marine Corps) *Commander Waylon Riggs (Navy SEALs) *Sergeant John Reichart (U.S. Marine Corps) *Captain John Yates (United States Air Force) Intelligence Operatives *Cal Noonan (CIA) Other-Field Operatives *Walter Adams (Nuclear Physics) *Samantha Atkins (Computer Software) *Keith Bailey (Aero Nautical Engineer) *Elizabeth Carver (Computer Science) *Margaret Christie (Industrial Chemist) *Richard Dawson (Computer Software) *Mark Delaney (Computer Hardware) *Kenneth Douglas (Computer Hardware) *Stephen Edwards (Aero Nautical Engineer) *Karen Frost (GNTC Engineer) *David Faulkner (Aero Nautical Engineer) *Enrico Gianni (Aero Nautical Engineer) *Terrence Harris (Nuclear Physics) *Norma Johnson (Biotoxins) *Theresa Kascynski (Phosperates) *Paulene Kemper (Dermatology) *Mark Lam (Ballistics) *Jane Lawson (Insecticides) *Denise Makin (Chemical Agents) *Simon McDonald (Nuclear Physics) *Paul Norton (Amno Acd Chns) *Jennifer Oliver (Computer Software) *Sarah Parkes (Paleontology) *Gregory Short (Lqd Sce) *Jennifer Turner (Genetic Engineering) *Victoria Williams (Geophysics) Goals The ICG really only has one ambition; it's job is essentially to secure technological superiority, that being every major breakthrough in technology, for America and to make sure no one else knows about it. In other words, keep America ahead of the rest of the world. Rapid response units in the military are set up and selected so that, should a unit discover something, they do not end up spreading it by mistake, this is enforced by killing non-ICG members of the squad. The ICG believes that any low-level soldier would easily give up information about something they found in exchange for their most basic needs (notably women, money and alcohol). Eliminating a team in this kind of situation is rare. Private corporations are implanted with operatives to ensure that if that company has contracts with other countries, then America is the first to know. Trivia * The artifact discovered by Andrew Trent could have been referencing the Thyrium meteorite in Temple. Category:Ice Station Category:Scarecrow Category:Intelligence Convergance Group Category:Faction